


Love You As You Are (Harlock [MC] x Julian NSFW)

by DeathsIdiot



Series: Death's Idiot's Arcana Fic Collection [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: #(Light) Hair-Pulling, #A Degree Of Body Worship, #AFAB Non-Binary MC, #Accidental Magic Usage, #Afterglow, #Butt Grab, #CG Worthy Imagery, #Coffee & Pastries, #Commands & Begging, #Consensual Unprotected Sex, #Consent Is Sexy, #Cowgirl Position, #Cuddles & Fluff, #Cunnilingus, #Don't Wear Glasses During Sex, #Fingering, #First Time, #Floramancy, #Foreplay, #Genital Contact, #Jokes During Sex, #Loud Orgasm, #Making Love At Midnight, #Missionary Position, #More Heartfelt Love Confessions, #More Jokes During Sex, #Morning After, #Multiple Orgasms, #PENIS, #Passionate Sex, #Placing Bets, #Polite Dirty Talk, #Praise Kink, #Self-Deprecation To Self-Acceptance, #Service Top, #Sexual Education via Erotica Novels, #Sexual content, #Shared Orgasm, #Sleeping Together, #Slow Sex, #Switching Positions, #Teasing, #Visual Impairment, #Walking In, #comfort, #dysphoria, #established relationship, #kissing, #pet names, #swearing, Love Confessions, Other, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsIdiot/pseuds/DeathsIdiot
Summary: ❤ Synopsis: Set around 2 to 3 weeks post-game events, Harlock decides to spend a starlit night with Julian in their Palace chambers. But they must first confront the devil in the room between them before they can truly be confident in taking their relationship forward. With their lover’s help, they both begin to see that they are just as deserving of intimate affection as they believe the other is.❤ Author’s Note: I wrote this as part of my New Year’s Resolution to accept myself more. Currently dealing with a lot of emotions regarding my gender identity which I’ve been projecting a lot onto Harlock so the best way I could think of throwing some love at myself was by getting the fictional love of my life to say it was okay for me to be… Me. And then smut happened. This is my very first Arcana Fic and my first NSFW fic so advice and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and Enjoy!Reposted from my Arcana side blog on Tumblr @DeathLookedUponThisIdiotTW: #Sexual Content / #Dysphoria / #SwearingWARNING: VERY NSFW! CHILDREN LOOK AWAY NOW!(Also warning for spoilers*, pastries and honest love and affection ❤)*Written according to the storyline post-Sun Update





	Love You As You Are (Harlock [MC] x Julian NSFW)

Constellations shone above them as they stood out on the open balcony of their bedroom, a silk dressing gown settling over their shoulders as they breathed in the refreshing night air. They’d remembered the countless nights they used to spend in the shop, studying the different stars and their meanings. Nothing came close to gazing upon the real thing though. Whether in a realm of the Arcana or on a terrace overlooking the Palace gardens, the stars held their own kind of magic to them.

Harlock had decided to stay at the Palace for a while as they recovered from the events of the Masquerade. Given recent events, they had considered simply leaving to a quieter region to escape. But something just wasn’t permitting them to leave despite a certain someone’s insistence that they run off together.

A certain someone who just so happened to  _accidentally_  announce his presence with a rather unsubtle cough.

They affectionately sighed and turned around, leaning with a single arm on the marble railing. Sure enough, his shirt was barely hanging off his shoulders and he’d taken a rather relaxed (and admittedly shameless) pose behind them, arms crossed and one leg bent and resting on the pillar. He’d even taken his eyepatch off, a sure sign he wasn’t really intending on going anywhere else that night. The smirk on his face said everything they needed to know and yet they still decided to amuse themselves by asking.

“How long have you been standing there?” “Long enough.”

He sauntered beside them, one broad gloved hand at their waist as the other rested on the stone barrier next to theirs. Harlock leaned into him, closing their eyes as his hand trailed up their back. The closeness was tender as their own fingers joined with his on the railing.

“It’s late, love.” He whispered. “You should come rest now.”

Harlock couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as they rested their head against his bare chest, warm in the twilight breeze. “Says the man who practically never sleeps.” Their remark earned a low laugh in turn, the hand on the barrier now moving up their arm as the one on their back pulled them closer. “Touche, darling… but perhaps…” He leaned in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. “You could join me?”

Harlock’s eyes widened as they looked up, a hand on his chest and a blush on their cheeks. “You mean…?” In the time they’d known Julian Devorak, they had become used to his suggestive remarks. They’d felt the passion for something more grow stronger every time they kissed, but until now…

His own cheeks went scarlet, all romantic bravado dropped for a split second as they realised just what they were implying. “I mean… If you want to, I…” Harlock smiled up at them, chest swelling with desire as their hand brushed up to his cheek. “Julian.”

He went quiet, his heartbeat quickening with mild anxiety. It was a longing he’d had since the day he’d realised just how much he loved Harlock.

He wanted to show them everything. He wanted nothing more to bear every emotion in his heart before them and show them just how much they meant to him. How much they’d helped him grow and learn from their past and look towards a brighter dawn. He desperately wanted to thank them in the purest, rawest, most physical way he knew how.

Trouble was he had no idea how to suggest doing such a thing with them. If they wanted to allow him the honour, it was their choice. They owned that choice. All he could do was pray that they would give him the chance to show them the true extent of their love for them.

The flurry of flustered thoughts in his mind was cut off in an instant by the sensation of Harlock gently brushing their delicate thumb over the cheekbone of their good eye.

“I love you.”

Tired eyes searched his face behind golden-glass lenses, taking in every detail of the man they loved. They could see his vulnerability, they always had. They saw years of self-torture carved into the very soul of his nerve-wracked stare. They saw a broken man who’d cursed down the devil and risen from the brink of death. They felt the pulse of his heart through his flushed skin and knew that despite all the turmoil and trauma, this was the man they had chosen.

The man they had chosen to love unconditionally for as long as they were able.

“I love you too, Harlock.” was the response as the hand on Harlock’s back moved up to cradle the base of their skull, the other pulling them in even closer as they leaned in. Their move was met with half-lidded eyes and a lingering kiss.

He held them in the most tender way, caressing their crow-black hair and deepening the kiss as their free hand ran up his side in a way that nearly made him lose his composure.

They’d kissed several times before, but there was a desire here that had been brewing for far too long between them. A heat that desperately needed a spark. A confession to allow the flame to burn brighter than the Sun itself. They could both feel it, but neither knew how to initiate. Their hands lingered on each other as their lips remained locked. Occasionally, their hips would ghost too close and the friction forced them to pull apart for a split second in desperation before returning again and again and again.

“Harlock…” Julian managed to gasp out as they held their forehead against their lover’s. Harlock could only breathe heavily as one hand remained tangled amongst his auburn locks. “Would you… Would you do me the honour of letting me show you just how much I love you?”

He opened his eyes slightly, looking into their hazel eyes with a desire that was almost painful to hold back. Harlock looked up to them, struggling against the intense feeling in their heart to just kiss this man forever into eternity. They eventually managed to speak in a breathy whisper.

“… Yes.”

Julian held onto them. They said yes. By the gods above, They Said Yes! But…

No, he had to be sure…

“Would you allow me to bare myself to you? Heart and soul? I want to… I want to show you everything, my love… Let you feel absolutely everything you deserve…”

“Yes.” The response was louder, the desire in their gut growing stronger as they clung onto him like he was the very air they needed to breathe. To live. To survive.

He was so close… So close to just taking them right now on this balcony, shame be damned. But he needed to be absolutely sure. He wanted to know that they truly wanted this.

That they wanted him.

“Will you let me…” He had to stop for a second to gasp as Harlock’s hip brushed a little too close to their crotch, sending an intense feeling up his body that made them have to readjust their hold on them so his lips were close their ear. His voice dropped a note lower, a passion and urgency in his words that just couldn’t be contained.

“Will you let me… Touch you? Take you? Pleasure you with everything I have until you know just how much I desire you and you alone?”

There was an utterly shameless gasp for air as Harlock leaned their head back, clearly feeling the same heated sensation as Julian was, the tension unbearable.

“Yes!” They exclaimed with a smile as they did something they’d never done before and pulled him in by the neck for a second lust-fueled kiss.

That was exactly what he needed to hear as he embraced them truly, the stiffening sensation in his pants growing to the point of sending him mad with lust as Harlock kissed him with a passion he’d never experienced them show before. He eagerly returned the favour as he guided them away from the balcony as best he could with half-closed eyes and a lover on his lips.

In a messy waltz, they made their passion-fueled dance to the bed. Harlock fell first onto the silken sheets, the gown having dropped as they made their way and leaving their shoulders bare and nothing covering them but their fine cotton chest bindings they always wore and a loose pair of shorts protecting their virtue.

Julian had ripped off his gloves in an instant and loosened his belt, shirking his blouse as he joined them, his libido clearly leading him as he moved to caress their toned waist and pulled them close as they moved further into the welcoming embrace of the bed. The smell of jasmine and cinnamon incense was heavy in the air as they were bathed in the dim glow of the red, purple and golden lights of the bedside lanterns. The bed’s gauzy curtains hung low as their embrace smouldered on, the friction sending them both into a frenzy of wandering hands on heated skin. They kissed each other with a fervour neither of them had experienced before yet an urge neither could deny.

Julian eventually broke away from Harlock’s lips, cupping their face with his marked hand whilst the other trailed from their hip to the knee currently bent at his waist. “Do you still want me, love?” He asked as innocently as a man on the edge of desperation could ask.

“Of course I do.” Was the response in an intimate whisper, their bound chest heaving with an unfamiliar tightness as they tried to push their hips closer to his. They had no experience in sex but they knew what the act involved. A particular corner of the Palace’s hidden library had some particularly… illustrative books on the topic. One unassuming Prahkan publication was almost as graphic as it was fascinating in nature. They may have even stolen a private moment or two to themselves when they were almost certain that no one could hear or see them as they studied themselves and their body in relation to the text. Other novels of a similar genre described the act between two individuals in the most romantic light. It was primarily described as something that was seen as an intimate declaration of affection that they couldn’t help but strongly consider partaking in with Julian.

But there was a problem they couldn’t help but desperately want to address as their hips met again, a primal groan being drawn from Julian’s throat as Harlock pushed themselves further towards him out of instinct. They shut their eyes as a warm and electric sensation pulsed through their thighs from the physical contact.

In every book they mused over, the most basic form of the act of sex was described as being between a man or a woman. Many copies also described how two men or two women could reciprocate their love in similar manners, some even depicted groups of 3 or more which had made Harlock positively blush upon reading.

Erotica aside, there was something that had always been on their mind ever since they discovered the truth behind the intimate act of love. They knew Julian was a man. They’d stolen a glimpse of him once when they’d bathed together (To be honest, he wasn’t really hiding anything at all during that moment between themselves) and was very aware of what that bulge pressing into them right now truly was.

But they felt a constant nagging sensation that something actually was wrong with themselves, or at least with their own body.

Throughout their studies, the women were described as having heaving bosoms and the figures of goddesses. Some older texts had illustrations of much more voluptuous figures but the feeling was the same. Harlock had bound their chest for as long as they could remember. The bindings were a constant comfort, an anchor to them. They had no idea why they had felt such a desire to hide their body in such a way but the urge to remain bound and simulate the male chest rather than remain as they seemingly were was stronger than the hands of their lover pushing and pulling them further onto the bed.

Every time they removed the bandages, they felt… Uncomfortable.

Exposed.

Vulnerable.

Wrong.

It took Julian mere moments before he noticed the now distant look in Harlock’s eyes. “Love?” He still hovered over them, breathing heavily as the pressure in his trousers threatened to burst. His touches went from that of a starving man to as tender as he could be, running a crooked finger down their cheek. “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

Harlock’s eyes met his worried, almost repentant look as they searched for the right words. They wanted this. They wanted him. More than anything, they wanted him to know they wanted him. But they were hesitating. Why?

Julian knelt up, curbing his lust as he perched in between their legs and held them softly. “If it’s too much, we can-”

“No.”

Julian blinked as Harlock pushed themselves up towards him, holding onto his shoulders as he cradled them. “Julian, I… I want you… I want you so much but… But I… I’m not… Dammit!”

They rested their head in the space by his collarbone, stroking the nape of his neck whilst the other rested on his shoulder as they sighed in frustration both at themselves and at the feeling in their groin steadily dissipating for a time despite the extremely close physical contact.

“Is everything alright, Harlock? Honestly, love… If you want to stop, it’s alright by me.”

“It’s not that, Juli.”

They sighed again, still frustrated as Julian pulled them into a comforting hug and nuzzled their neck, stroking the tattoo on their shoulder with the dearest affection.

“Then what is it, love?” He smiled into their cheek, hurting only from the pain of not knowing what was ailing his dearest. He’d put his life on the line more times than was necessary for the one who rested in his arms and right now he was willing to do it again if it meant finding an answer to their problem.

He actually hoped he wouldn’t have to do anything like that again for at least another week or so but the sentiment was there all the same.

“Juli…” The little nickname Harlock had for him came out like a child scared of the truth. “… Who am I to you?”

The question rather surprised him as he leant back slightly to look them in the eye. Their glasses were slightly askew from their earlier kiss but their eyes spoke of a fear that they’d been keeping a secret for longer than they’d realised.

“How do you mean?” He questioned in earnest, a tender hand on their cheek as he offered them a look of sincerity.

“Am I a man or a woman, Julian?” Their eyes pleaded to him, voice shaking with desperation. “Or am I neither?”

Julian sighed with sympathy as the reality kicked in. He cradled them to his half-nude body and ran both hands over the backs of their shoulders as they sat in his lap.

“Oh, sweetheart. Harlock, my love…” He kissed their hair before pulling them in closer so his nose was nestled in the mess of sweet-smelling ebony hair. “Harlock, you needn’t have to be either for me, darling. You’re you and you alone is more than I could have ever hoped to deserve.”

Harlock could almost feel themselves cry into the crook of his neck at his affirmation. “I just… I have the lower regions of a woman and yet I’ve worn these bandages to… to look like I have the chest of a man for as long as I can remember! I… I’m scared that if… If I take them off right now, you’ll… you’ll…”

“Shhhhshshsh, love.” He softly cooed into their ear. “Sweetheart, you need never think like that again. Gods, darling, I’d never stop loving you regardless of whether you had either the body of a beast or a forest nymph. I don’t give a single damn about what body you were born in. You had the heart and soul to forgive me in my darkest hours. You braved demons and monsters by my side. I have died for you before and would do so again and again if I had to but never ever think that your chest would ever make me change my mind about loving you.”

He moved a gentle hand to their chin, lifting their face to meet his. He looked to them with the most heartfelt affection as they gazed up, almost in shock from the feeling of relief.

“I love you, Harlock. Allow me the chance to show you that your body will never limit how far I will go to prove that truth to you.”

He graced their lips with a featherlight kiss as Harlock reached up to touch his cheek with a feeling of intense desire burning in their heart once more

“I love you, Julian. I love you so much.” They leaned up to kiss him again, stronger this time as their free hand reached around to guide the marked hand resting on their back to the loose end of the bandage that held them.

As the kiss parted, they whispered with an unmistakable craving they’d never felt before in their life.

“Free me, Julian.”

Their words surprised him as he realised where his fingers were, grazing against the bandages that seemed to beg to be unravelled by him alone at this moment.

Harlock was offering him what he’d asked for.

The honour to show him how much he loved them. How much he accepted them.

He silently vowed to make good on this most gracious honour as he tugged on the loosening fabric.

Harlock kept their eyes closed and braced themselves for the oncoming judgement as Julian unwrapped them with the most tender care. They took a deep breath once they felt the last length of fabric loosen, holding onto his arms for stability as they moved back from him. They took another breath, savouring the feeling of openness they felt in their chest before the near-crushing weight of their constant shame bore down on them. Without looking down at themselves, they instead looked to Julian eyes, expecting rejection and struggling against everything to avoid covering up in haste once again.

But the look they were met with was not of rejection. Quite the opposite.

If Julian had perhaps laid his eyes on the most beautiful creation known to man, then the look they saw would have made a degree of sense. To draw the attention of such a look of pure, unconditional awe and desire was certainly not what they’d anticipated. More so given that their gaze wasn’t on their chest at all. He gazed into their hazel eyes with their mismatched ones with an element of true love so intense, it was like the gods themselves must have orchestrated their romance in order for such a pairing to match so perfectly.

“Darling…” He quietly spoke as he neatly bundled up the fabric and placed into over the edge of the bedpost, never taking his eyes off of them.

He loved them unconditionally, and at that moment they knew that to be an unmistakable truth.

“Thank you…” They almost cried with joy as they embraced him again, bared chests against each other and almost falling off the bed in unison. Strong arms wrapped around their slim frame, steadying them both, his face buried in their neck as he breathed them in.

“Never forget how much I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Julian.”

“And I love you, Harlock.”

He leaned back enough to let their lips meet again. He allowed his hands to wander all the way down their bare back as they pulled him closer to them again. Their hips touched with fever-like electricity that made him moan into the kiss with them.

He had to break away for a second to make sure again.

“Do you still want me, Harlock? Do you want this?”

Harlock’s hands had begun tracing over his stomach muscles as their primal instinct took hold, practically pulling themselves into his lap with their thighs around his waist, tightening and drawing them closer than ever with an untameable urgency.

“Julian… I want you. Now and forever… But most importantly, right the hell now.”

They silenced any more questions with a vicious kiss that sent Julian’s eyes wide and his cock harder than he’d ever experienced before. Before they knew it, he was on his back with Harlock on top of him, sitting with their hips just above his crotch. He was a stammering and extraordinarily aroused mess at the sight.

“When and where did you learn how to do THAT?” He really did sound rather impressed given that he hadn’t anticipated such a display so soon. Much to his amusement, Harlock flushed crimson upon realising that their rather impromptu plan had actually worked. “I… Y’know what, I really didn’t know what I was doing…” They laughed in disbelief at themselves. “Just rather went with it… Is this okay?”

Julian leant up on his elbows with a beaming smile. “You can keep going with that as much as you like, darling. That was spectacular!” They laughed in turn as Harlock lent back down to kiss them, only to find themselves laughing on their back with Julian half-pinning them to the bed. “But first…” He kissed their cheek in a slight apology and an unspoken promise, trailing the kisses down their neck before shifting himself off the bed, pulling Harlock’s still-clothed hips along with him to the very edge. “… Let me show you just how well someone as gorgeous as you deserves to be treated.”

Harlock’s head rolled back as he continued to kiss them, lingering in every spot, scar and inch of skin he could find on them, from their collarbone and their newly bared chest all the way down the lower edge of their ribs and past their belly button before bringing the delicious torture to the hem of their shorts. Harlock watched, enraptured by the feeling of arousal as his hands ran their way down their waist to their hips, hooking into their shorts in a teasing fashion. He knelt down before them like a sacred knight to their patron deity and kissed them with an insatiable hunger through the soft thin fabric.

Harlock couldn’t help but give a breathless sigh as he continued to tease at the edge of the shorts, nose buried deep between their thighs as they leaned back, helpless and vulnerable to him. “Julian…” They gave a needy moan as they looked back to him. He gazed at them with that damned smirk. “Hush, love…” He whispered against them, pulling the shorts down oh so slowly.

“I promise you’re going to love this. You deserve everything. You always have.”

Harlock moaned again with their mouth closed as they felt cool night air breeze in between their thighs as he finally removed the damnable shorts. They’d seen this method in the books. They’d imagined this a thousand times. But now… Now they could feel it as he kissed down their leg from the knee joint to the hip, bringing their legs to rest over his shoulders as he shuffled in closer.

“Do you still want me?”

“Damn it, Julian. Yes! Gods, Yes!” They desperately groaned out as they tried to shove themselves closer to him, only to feel his stronger hands holding their hips down into the bedsheets.

He hushed them before he trailed one hand down past their buttocks and stroked the back of their thigh. Harlock strained to see what he was up to until they felt a slow, wet feeling running through the centre of their core.

They were no stranger to touching themselves but this was something wholly different. They could feel his breath on them as they dragged their fingers up and down and up and down. They gasped and mewled when he started tracing circles around their various parts, in particular, the small nub they’d seen named as a clitoris in one rather clinical textbook they’d actually found under Julian’s desk back when they were first trying to prove him innocent of murder.

They cried out in a pleasured moan when he leaned closer to kiss it, something warm flicking it with a skilled motion. They could feel him smile down there as he peeped out. Harlock was struggling to maintain their composure as they saw him watching their reaction to his motions. “Are you enjoying yourself, dear?”

He was teasing. He was being a damned tease and he knew it.

”Julian…! *Nngh!* Juli, please! *ah!*”

Their head rolled back as he kissed them again. Only this time, he opened his mouth to give a slow broad lick right across them. The moan they received was exactly the response they were looking for as they brought their tongue down on them again.

“Sweet *ah!* hell… Ooooh~! Fu- *ah!* Juli-*Ahh~!*”

They could feel him chuckling against them as he continued his craft, savouring the sweet taste of them. They deserved every height of pleasure he could afford them. He’d bedded both men and women before in his past misdeeds, submitted himself to them bodily and accepted the pain and pleasure that came with, but for Harlock? Gods, he was prepared to offer everything of himself to them. Heart, soul, all of it. Pleasuring them in this manner was the least he could do to prove his devotion to them.

“Hah! *nngh* Aaaah~! Fuuu~uuck, Juli! *ngh-aaah!* Gods above Fu-*ah!* Oh, shit *aaa~oh!*, don’t *uuugh~!* sto- *ooooh~* -op!

Their cries for him were music to his ears. “Just like that, darling…” He whispered into them as he ran his tongue over their core, again and again, the heat burning in their loins as he felt them writhe with the pleasure.

They’d never felt like this before. It was like a burning sensation that scorched from their crotch to their hips and right through their stomach. It was strange and beautiful and more intense than even the feeling of magic coursing through their veins at full strength. They felt him moan into them as he continued to devour them, the vibrations against them forcing them to arch their back and stretch their arms out to grip the sheets behind their head with a strangled moan. They felt one hand reach up to the small of their back to elevate their hips as the other wrapped around their thigh to pull it away just enough as he seemed to dive in further.

They desperately tried to look down at him, barely able to think straight as their toes curled with the sheer pleasure of having his mouth latched onto them. When they finally did manage to look, panting with their mouth agape, all they could see was his eyes half-closed, nose buried in the tangle of soft ebony and hands delicate stroking and pulling and pushing all over their lower regions. They kept a steady pace, occasionally stopping to breathe them in whisper sweet affirmations into them whilst they could hear their moans from above them.

“Darling… Sweetheart… You deserve everything and more… More than I can give you…”

Harlock was going mad from the tension building in their gut as he kept going on and on like that for what felt like an eternity. Heaven have mercy on any poor soul who had the unfortunate pleasure to walk by their door as their moans and pleas grew louder with the intensity.

“Juli-*Ah!* Juliahhh~ Ooh, Gods! I… I… *nngh* fuck! Fuck! Ah~! Shiiiiit! Aaaaaah~ Julian! *hah* Julian, pleeeeease~ *Oh!* Please! Juli, I *gah!* Gods, I love you… I- *uuughh* I love you!”

They babbled and moaned and pleaded in desperation from the pain of the intense pleasure that he was giving them. He paused for but a second before they completely went over the edge, but kept a hand on their thigh whilst letting one hand drift to their slit, lazily dragging his fingers up and down until they were slick with them.

“You’re amazing, Harlock… Truly.” He had a sincerity in his eye as he gazed upon them, legs spread before them, their heat inches from their face and a perfect view all the way up their sweat-sheened face, still panting and quietly moaning as they gained the strength to lean up on one elbow and reach a single hand down to his face.

There was a bright blush right across his face and a hazy look of lust in his eyes. His lips were damp from his enthusiasm as he smirked up to them, their hand grazing their face in such a tender way. What Harlock couldn’t see was how he’d knelt before them, knees spread wide and a pulsating pain pushing itself almost right out of his pants. He desperately wanted to remove his trousers and touch himself right there, but he bit his lip, promising to save himself. He’d spent too many nights dreaming of this day. Too many nights in seedy tavern bedrooms in disappointingly drunken trysts. Too many nights alone with himself and a vivid imagination.

Now he had Harlock. They wanted Harlock and, if he hadn’t been hallucinating this whole experience, Harlock wanted them too in just the same way.

He actually couldn’t understand what they saw in him, really. Sure he was attractive, debonaire and a ravishing gentleman in bed… But he was Julian Devorak, ex-failure of a plague doctor and formerly on the run on account of having apparently murdered The Count of Vesuvia.

He’d suffered the rope to find answers, to rescue them and Vesuvia from the threat of a second plague. He’d seen the horrors of war and famine and pestilence and death…

He’d borne witness to monsters both human and bestial.

Why would they want him? Why would they want a broken man who had failed so many? A man who struggled to sleep at night from the pain of a thousand or more lives lost in a neverending tide of blood that washed over his hands enough times to stain his soul with the sin? Who drank till he couldn’t see straight so he wouldn’t have to see the faces of dying mothers and children every night when he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t bear the nightmares. It was torture of a kind even he felt that some days he mustn’t really deserve. But something told him he did. Something which drove him to drink and throw his life down on every line he could find. He could be beaten bloody for days on end and would probably apologise for the inconvenience and mean it.

He hated himself so much. He hated how many times he’d failed.

And yet… They kept finding him. Kept forgiving him. Despite everything…

He put them through so much… Too much. And yet here they were. Caressing their cheek with one thigh hung over his shoulder and the other draped over the edge of the bed.

Open for him. Waiting for him. Gods above, why choose him of all the men and women in this world?

“Julian~…” They practically purred out his name as they smiled, still dizzy from arousal as he continued to run his fingers in delicate patterns between their legs. He couldn’t resist a chuckle at the sight of them. “Having fun, dear?” “Mmmhmm~…”

They nodded as they tried to sit up, gasping faintly every time his thumb hit their clit with a certain practised expertise.

If they weren’t aroused earlier they sure as hell were now. They leaned forwards until they were almost perched on his shoulders with their heat just barely touching their collarbone, holding his face in both hands. “I love you, Julian…” They smiled, ears red at the tips and bright scarlet flushing right across their cheeks and breast bone.

He continued to play with them idly as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I love you… more than I think it’s actually possible… to love another person…” They paused every now and again to breathe “I pretty sure I’ve loved you since the day we met, even if I don’t completely remember when that truly was. I knew that day in the shop, when we met at the Raven, that night at the docks, in the library, at…”

“Are you going to name everywhere we’ve kissed before, love?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked up at them as they blushed in turn. He moved to kiss the curves in their stomach as they ran their hands through his hair, continuing to plead with him.

“Julian, I… I want you. I want you so much right now. Please…”

He moved both hands to their thighs, pulling them apart to expose them further to him.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Harlock.”

“I…*nngh…* I want you… I want you to kiss me again… Like you did earlier… *ah~* right… right there…”

They tangled their hand in his hair, gasping as he gave that look. “Right where? Here?” They slowly sank down between the gap and pressed a gentle kiss to the warm wet region, earning a quiet “mmmmhmmm~” in response.

“Again…”

He complied, kissing them again, deeper this time. “Ha-Harder~”

Blushing from the excitement of Harlock having the confidence to give him the orders, he eagerly accepted, kissing them deeply with an inescapable hunger. He could feel their hand tightening on the nape of their neck as they leaned back a little further to give him more access.

“Like tha- *Ooooh~!* Ju-just like that… Yeees~ *ah!* Juli, Gods… Yes!”

He went deeper, slipping his tongue into them gently as their head rolled back again. He could have sworn he felt them trying to pull themselves wider for him. He obliged, moving both hands so they pressed down on their thighs so they couldn’t unintentionally suffocate them.

Not that he was against the idea at all, he would just rather not right now since his dick was practically yelling at him to hurry it up.

He brushed upwards with his tongue, the hand in his hair tightening ever more so as Harlock gave a strangled moan. By the gods, they were beautiful like this.

“Harlock… How much… How much do you want me?”

The tugging sensation pulled gently as their hips almost bucking against him in earnest

“I… *Ah~* I want you… I want *Ooooh~!* all of you… Please, I- *nngh!* Juli!”

He could scarcely believe his luck. “You want me?”

“Yes! Fu-*uuuuh~* I… Oh Gods! I want you! I *ah~* love you! I love you and I-*Ha-Aaah~!* I want you… *aaah* I want to… *nngh~* I want to feeeel you~… Ho-*Ooh~!*-ld you… All of yoooou~… Julian, *Ah~* I-*Ooh~* I Love You! I loooo~ve you so… so *uunf~*ucking much, I- *haaaaah~* Gods above! Oh, FUCK! *Ahh~* Please… let me have you! Let… Let Me Haaaa~ve Youuuu~! Ooooh, Fuuuck!”

He watched in awe as they screwed their eyes shut with desire, panting and moaning and begging to the sky for them. Merciful gods, whatever did he do to deserve such beauty…?

He stalled not a second longer. He dived back into a cry of pleasure above him, touching them everywhere he could for a reaction. His tongue lapped at them like a dying man in a desert upon finding an oasis. His loins burned like wildfire as he felt them buck into his mouth with desperation for release.

They knew they were a virgin but if he’d known how much they had wanted him like this, they would have propositioned them sooner… This was the sort of sight poets wrote lengthy romantic erotica on. His lover above him crying out in sheer pleasure, their slickness against his tongue. Bittersweet and torturously sensitive. He dared to graze across their clit with their teeth, sucking and nipping before diving into them again and again until he could feel them clench their muscles around him, breath hitching in desperation.

“Juli-*ah~ha~!* I-I… Oooh~ Gods! *uuuh~* Juli! Fu-ha! Ah~! Aaa~! I’m… I’m…!”

“I know, darling… ” They groaned against them, focusing his attention on their clit. “Come on, darling… I’m right here… You want me? Have me… You have me, darling, come on…”

There was a certain frantic energy between them as he kept going, whispering pained praises between servicing his lover and desperately wanting to grind against literally anything before he burst from his own tension. Harlock, however, was on the very brink. They’d let go of Julian’s hair, taking to balling their fists into the sheets above their head, arching their back taut as their hips moved to a rhythm they had no control over.

“Aah~! Ah! *ha* Aaah~ Fuck! *unf* Oh! Ooh~! AH~!! AH~! JULI! JULIII!”

The frenzy reached its climax with a guttural cry of his name which trailed into a series of heart racing pants and cracked moans as they felt their whole abdomen set itself aflame. It was a wave of a sensation that rocked through them, sending their whole body taut and aching.

Julian was in a state of pure ecstasy just from hearing them call his name like that upon the first orgasm he’d given them. And by the sounds of it, they were rather enjoying it.

He lapped them up before trying to stand, only to lurch his body over them as his cock raged on. Fuck, he wasn’t gonna be able to hold onto himself for very much longer. He looked up to them, struggling to stand from the intense arousal as Harlock lay naked and panting below him.

“You alright, my love?” He chuckled as he leaned over further to kissed their cheek, their eyes fluttering to meet theirs. “That… That was…”

“You sounded like you were enjoying yourself, quite a bit there. Hope no one overheard us.” He teased as he shuffled them further onto the bed so their back was against the pile of pillows against the wall.

“That… that feeling… God’s above, I’d only read about it before but… mmmhm…” They sighed, still feeling some slight aftershocks of sensation as they moved. Their declaration earned a sly laugh. “Ah haha, well if that feeling you’re referring to is what I think it was, you just had a rather intense orgasm. Rather nice, wasn’t it?”

They laughed and kissed again, Harlock’s pupils blown wide. “Never thought… It would feel quite like that! Damn, Julian… That was incredible!”

He smirked, pleased with his prowess. “I aim to please, my love.” He chucked again, leaning in for another kiss before just missing them enough to be within whispering distance of their ear “Oh, and you’ll have to tell me where you read about such things. If I’d known how interested you were in the topic, I would have been happy to oblige sooner.” He gave a hearty laugh and Harlock blushed a violent crimson, stammering from embarrassment.

“I’m kidding,” He admitted, a tender hand on their chin. “Honestly, though. I think I caught you with a copy of ‘Star Crossed at Sunset’ last time you fell asleep in the library. Never knew you to be a fan of such raunchy novels.”

He rested a kiss to their temple and trailed down to their collarbone as Harlock stumbled over their response. “Y-You saw that?” He laughed lightly against their skin as they held each other.

“Well, you were laid rather contently across that chair with that book on your chest. I think you must’ve been on a very particular part of Chapter 12 if I remember correctly.”

Harlock’s blush increased drastically as they bit their lip at the memory. The lovers in the story had been sharing a sensual sunset evening on a quiet beach in each other’s arms, naked and confessing their love in an extraordinarily steamy excursion. It took several reads to correctly decipher what the devil they were actually doing to each other, but every time Harlock read it they couldn’t help but envision themselves and Julian locked in a similarly loving embrace.

They weren’t too far off it right now, actually. They let out a low gasp as he gently grazed their collarbone with their teeth again, only to kiss the flesh as they moved back up their neck. They could feel his slender fingers running all over their torso, occasionally brushing over their bare chest with a tender caress. They returned in kind, their hands brushing against the soft hair that graced his lithe yet muscular form. He kneeled between their naked legs, his pants noticeably bulging mere inches away from their own heat. On instinct, they brushed a single hand down his tensing abs towards the hem of his trousers as they breathed him in. Sweat, sex and a faint aroma of coffee hung in the air around them with the sound of him kissing and nuzzling their neck whilst they quietly moaned in response to his actions.

There was a low groan of desire from him in their ear as their fingers brushed a little too low, grazing the bulge. They felt him strain above them, tensing as they tried desperately to not just snap their hips forward that instant. “Oh, Harlock~…”

Gods above, that voice.

They brushed their fingers over it again, biting their lip as he buried their face in their neck. His breaths were heavy as one hand rested on their thigh, the other on their hip and trying so damn hard not to just pull them right into his lap. “Julian…” They whispered as they kissed his ear, one hand resting on the joint between thigh and hip with a finger teasing the hem of his trousers.

“Yes, love?” He turned his head to face them as much as he could whilst in near-blinding pain from the desire. Harlock’s free hand on his chest roamed up to his face, brushing up to his hair so both his half-lidded, lust-filled eyes were visible to them. One was grey, shimmering like a stormcloud whilst the other blazed red, stained with plague. Both were ringed with lilac skin from lack of sleep and his pupils blown wide with a carnal urge, a thousand desires crossing his mind as he awaited their words. A gorgeous crimson flush was painted across his cheeks and nose as he bit his lip, knowing that he would do anything, literally anything for them if only they would have the mercy to say the words and release them.

“How much do you want me right now…?”

There was a hesitant note of unpractised seduction in their voice as they caressed his face, their fingers moving dangerously close to his crotch.

“Darling, I want you more than anything… I *nngh~* I want you… I need you… Please, Harlock…”

His mouth latched onto theirs as their hand moved to gently cup him in their palm. The sensation sent him wild as he moaned into the kiss, his hands lifting Harlock’s leg up to meet their hip and pull them in by the waist as their own hand stroked his nape. The kiss was deep and intense as Harlock began to rub him through his trousers.

He broke the kiss with a gasp to hold their foreheads together as he pleaded. “Harlock- *ha~* I need you… Oh, Gods! I need you right now… *ah!* Please! Let me love you~… Let me *ooh~* Let me love you right now…”

Harlock felt even more aroused by his begging as their hand trailed up to the edge of his trousers and tugged downwards. He moved his own hands from their body to assist as they worked to free him from his damned pants, finally releasing his cock from its prison with a groan of sheer relief and need. Harlock looked down to him, seeing him in all his glory as he kicked away the pile of cloth off the bed. He was certainly erect, alright. He remained knelt between Harlock’s legs, bent over them with the look of a begging dog.

“Harlock~… I need you… I want you to…*urgh~* tell me what you want me to do… Oh~ Let me show you… How much I- *ah~!* How much I… I love you!”

He went in to kiss them again, just as passionately as before as he shuffled in closer. Harlock’s back was propped up against the pillows so he was breathtakingly close as they held him. Their legs bent up and wrapped around him so he was almost touching them right there.

It was too much for him to hold back and he found himself grinding forwards urgently, their cock driving up against their sensitive slit earning a low groan from him and a gasping moan from Harlock. He felt their kiss deepen with an intensity that both of them could have only dreamed of as he slowly dragged his hips back again. God’s, this was heaven. The kiss broke in a flurry of panting gasps between them as the pulled each other even closer. Not enough for him to be inside of them yet but enough to feel the sweat between them and both their hearts racing from eagerness and tension.

“Harlock~?”

“Juli~” They began, only to bite their lip and groan as they pulled their heads closer. “Juli, please… *ah~!* I need you… I need you to take me *Ooh~* Now. Take me now. *Uuuh~* Take me right now! Show me-*Ah!* Show me now… I love you, Julian, God I love you so so sooo much!”

He could feel their hips moving against them with eagerness as he steadily moved a hand down to insert himself within them. He took himself in hand with a groan as he brushed the head against them, testing the slickness of them. Their knees dug into him in desperation as he positioned himself at the opening to their core, wet with building desire.

“Julian~…”

It took all of his strength to lift their hips to the right position without daring go further into them too soon.

“Just say the word if you want to stop, Harlock… I’m at your command, my love.”

“Juli… Juli, whatever… *ha~* Whatever you do… Ohhhhh~ Gods, Do. Not. Stop!” The breathy, needy chuckle from them at the end of their rather blatant declaration said it all as Julian’s face went red as beetroot.

With that, he leaned in close, pulling his hips towards them with a lingering groan as Harlock held onto him.

“Oh~… Oh, Gods! Yes~”

“Harlock~“

He pushed himself forwards until their hips met flush together and they were one. Harlock was a blushing mess of pleasure beneath him as he kissed them tenderly, hands gripping the sheets by their arms as he held himself up.

“Aah~ Julian…!”

“Tell me when you’re ready, Harlock… Darling… Please.”

“Julian~…” They gasped as they hooked their arms around his shoulders and neck, one hand in his messy auburn locks again. He looked into their eyes, glasses askew from the earlier foreplay and mouth half-open as their breathing remained at a steady yet desperate pace. He held onto their hips, running his thumbs over their pelvic bone as they resisted the urge to rock against them, their legs pushing him into them further from behind.

“Julian, I want you… To make love with me… Right. Now.” They gasped as they held him tightly, their crotch feeling like it was on fire as they felt him deep within them.

“I know what happens when you find your release, Julian. I know what happens if you do so whilst you are inside me. And I’m telling you now… I want you. I want to be with you. Now and forever. I want to devote myself to you in every way just like you keep saying you want to for me. I want to return the favour… Now until the day I die.”

He stammered in shock, almost forgetting where he was entirely he was so stunned at their confession. “Harlock…”

“Julian Devorak, I want to be with you by your side for as long as I am able. I don’t care what I have to do to show you that but I know you must feel the same. I know you keep acting like you don’t deserve me… But you do. You deserve everything I can give you. I would give my heart and soul to you to prove that.”

They lifted their legs to gain a proper foothold as their bare feet slipped against the sheets. They saw the shocked look in his eyes and smiled against the torturous pleasure that burned between them.

“Harlock, I~”

“If you don’t want me like that, I’ll understand but-”

“No!” He cut them off before they could say another word, half bucking into them with a desperate groan.

“Harlock, my love, I would do anything… Anything for you. You have shown me how to become a stronger person… A better person. It’s because of you that I found the will to shed the man I used to be. I only wish I could stop the nightmares… For you, love. All for you. It would be the greatest honour to be with you every day…”

He rocked back against them gently as he kissed their cheek.

“… every night…”

He rocked forwards, groaning from the sweet, slow friction.

“… every moment… all with you.”

He panted and moaned into their skin, nuzzling their neck as the craving drove him utterly insane. He could feel them tensing, wanting him to keep going. “You gave me a reason to live, Harlock… To keep going… and… God’s willing, I would be honoured if you would accept me as yours. I want to be yours… Nngh~ I want you… to make me yours… Let me prove to you… how much I would… devote myself to you… God’s, Darling! Please!”

“Julian!”

He kissed their collar with a desperate need as he dragged his hips back and forth, groaning into them as he felt his cock finally receiving the friction it desired. Harlock moaned by their ear as he held himself above them, his thighs burning like never before as they clung onto him.

“Ahhh~! *nngh!* Oh~ Gods! Julian! *ha~!* Yes! Oohhhh~ Yes!”

“Darling~ Harlock! Ohh~ Harlock, I *ahhh~* I love you… I love you!”

“Yes! Julian… *Aahh~oh!* Fuck yes! Juli… Juli, please! *Mmm~* Don’t… *ha~* Don’t stop…”

He continued to rock into them, feeling them around him. Sweet heaven, this was beautiful. They were beautiful. It was like he was making love to a sacred deity (Which wasn’t too far from the truth really…). He kissed them deeply as he kept going, breath ragged as he gently rolled his hips deeper into them. It was a slow but passion-fueled moment, all flesh and sweat and sex as they cupped his face, pulling him into an even deeper kiss that caused him to involuntarily explore their mouth as they kept up the pace.

This was what lovemaking was always meant to be. Their bodies entwined in a dance to the song of their hearts, both feeling the same intense energy as he thrust into them, the urge growing out of desperation as they encouraged him to keep going.

“You treat me *Ah!” so well…Ahh~ it feels… feels so good *Oohh~!* Julian, Gods! *ha~* Keep going… Keep going… Ah~! Ha~! *Oh!~* Ohhhh, Juli! *ahhh~* Julian~ *nngh~*” They keened as they broke the kiss, letting them suckle on that sweet spot between their throat and their collar bone. They breathed out in rasping gasps, eyes closed and mouth agape as they dug their nails into the flesh of his back. They crossed their legs tight behind his back and shimmied into an angle that let them go deeper… deeper… deeper…

He reached one firm hand down to pull their pelvis up closer to himself as he kept up the slow grind, groaning into them with a lustful instinct and kissing them wherever his mouth could find purchase. This was perfection. Utter fucking perfection. The smell, the taste of them was like ambrosia to him. He couldn’t get enough of them, of this feeling he had when he was with them. The sound of them praising his movements in needy moans…

Gods, he wanted more… He wanted to take everything… Give everything… All of it. All of him.

“Ha-Harlock~ *Ah!~* Tell me… *ha~* Tell me what… What you want.. *unnf~*uck! *ahh~!*”

They looked up to him, loins burning with tension as he continued to thrust at a brutally slow pace. Each movement brought them closer. They could feel them shifting within their core, pushing in deeper every time he shifted himself forward, only to leave them slowly, almost all the way out before delving in again.

It was a pure unadulterated level of pleasure but something in their heart was crying out for more. They could feel him straining to hold himself back.

They wanted him to let go. To drive into them like they meant it. To give them the true meaning of everything. A dangerous smirk crossed their face as they got an idea.

“You want to show me… *ha~* how much you love me?”

Their legs tightened around his waist as they purred into his ear with a note in their voice that struck his eyes wide and his face even redder. With a strong shift of weight, they had somehow switched places whilst his guard was down. Julian’s back was against the pillows now and Harlock knelt up above them, straddling them just inches from his now wavering, aching cock.

“Sweet hell, Harlock!” He exclaimed in a breathless gasp as they pounced on him with a bruising kiss. His hands fell to their hips as they shuffled over him, pushing him into the pillows with both hands on his chest.

They released the kiss with a heavy breath, the taste of the pair of them mixing in the air they exhaled, giving them a sultry command that seemed utterly out of character for the anxiety-wracked individual they’d fallen for.

“Show me~.”

Julian could barely believe this. This was the kind of fantasy he had had wet dreams about for years. The shocked look in his eyes and the wide grin that graced his face was like that of a child who been given the keys to the candy store. From where he lay, he had a spectacular view of Harlock’s body, holding themselves like a powerful otherworldly being above him. He could see the stars in the sky out of the door behind them surrounding them like a magical halo, their body bathed in red and gold and purple lantern-light. Their glasses had fallen off, leaving their face completely unobscured. Their eyes dark with lust and looking down upon him like an angel sent from the heavens, chest heaving with passionate breaths.

Sweet heavenly mother of mercy, had he died?

Was this heaven?

“Touch me~”

He was breathless, unmoving. Hands still hovering over their hips as he drank them in.

“Julian.”

He snapped out of it when he finally registered their voice at last. Commanding, desperate, wanting.

“Yes, love?” He, however, just sounded desperate, eager to please his angel. “What do you need?”

“Julian, please touch me. I can’t see shit and I can’t tell you from the bloody pillows.”

The moment of laughter from them both was as beautiful as the godlike imagery he’d just borne witness to. “Alright, love.” He chuckled as he ran his slender fingers up their sides.

“I’m right here.”

Harlock ran their hands down their arms, sensing where he was as their vision blurred into nothing but colours. They were disappointed at not being able to see the look on his face right now but they felt was a strange certain excitement that came with this new perspective.

“Tell me… Did that work?”

They heard him chuckle again. “Well, darling… You look absolutely stunning, that’s for certain.” He smiled to himself as he sat up with a groan to kiss them. Their breath hitched as they felt his lips touch their ribs, moaning as his hand moved to caress their lower back in a tender motion. As he moved forward, they moved back until they eventually felt a certain part of his anatomy brush against their still-wet slit. He groaned in turn, digging his face into their chest and kissing up as he gripped their ass, pulling them into him so he was sandwiched between their bodies.

Harlock’s head snapped back in a piercing moan as they felt him grip them, their bodies connecting as he hissed into their skin from the delicious friction. Their hands quickly clung onto his back, running all his shoulders as they felt themselves lift their hips against him. They felt his gasp in pain and relief as their dick was caught between them, desperate to become one with his lover again.

“Harlock~…” He huskily moaned into their chest, kissing every rib all the way to the collarbone as they arched their back for him.

“Julian~… I-*hah~* I… *Mm~* I need you… I need yo-*Ohhh~!*… Right now~… God’s, it feels li- *Ha~ah!* Like I’m gonna burst into flame… if I d-*Unnf~* If I don’t… Have you… Ohhh~ I Need You! Right Now! *AH!*”

Their bucking became more urgent as he kissed them feverishly. He could feel it too. His cock was throbbing like mad as he gave them one last nip on the collarbone before slowly leaning back down for them. “You have me, darling… Come on. Come to me now.”

He placed both hands firmly on their hips and lifted gently as his cock stood to greet their lover. Harlock moaned as they felt themselves be guided up to shift over him, placing one hand on his tense abdominal muscles to steady themselves.

“Juli~”

“That’s it darling… Easy… Easy~”

He bit his lip as he watched himself sway beneath them. Once they were finally in a comfortable position, he reached down, taking himself in one hand whilst the other drifted to Harlock’s slit.

They keened and moaned for him again, slick with dripping arousal and waiting for him.

“Tell me you want this…”

His voice was low as he idly dragged his hand over himself, the other pressing at their clit.

“Yes~!” They breathed out desperate with desire, having to put all their weight on his abs to avoid collapsing from the pleasure he was directing to them.

“Julian~… I *Ohhh~* I fucking-*ha~!* I want you! I-*Oh!* want you inside me a-*AH!*-gain! I want to… To feel yo-*OH!* Everywhere! GODS I WANT YOU! I *Nngh~!* WANT ALL OF YOU! MAKE LOVE TO ME! MAKE *AHH!* LOVE TO ME NOW! *OHHH~* JULI!!”

He couldn’t help but blush as he realised how well he was stimulating them, making them shout and cry out and actually beg for him with nothing but two fingertips. He was more than happy to oblige his eager lover’s commands though as his cock was already leaking in his hand.

If he didn’t make love to them now, he’d be spent and done before they could come a second time for him.

He was going to give them everything. He needed to. He wanted to.

“As you wish~” He almost growled as he positioned himself between their legs, the head of his cock just teasing the entrance to their core.

“Ohhhhh~hhnnngh! Julian~!” They keened for him again as they felt him, steadily bringing their hips down on him with a choked gasp. Gods above… They could feel everything!

Julian groaned as he leaned back, hands still on their hips as they shifted their weight and gently teasing their way in and out of them.

“You have me, love *nngh~* You have me… Take everything… You deserve *ah~* everything…” He gasped out as he rocked his head back, his long legs hanging over the edge of the bed as Harlock began a steady bouncing motion above them. A string of curses left his lips in sweet ecstasy as the heavenly vision above him sang his praises to the ceiling. They were beautiful, so beautiful… They could spend whole days and nights watching them like this, their whole body bare and bathed in lantern light as the heady smell of sex and cinnamon sent them dizzy with a primal breed of lust.

Harlock was on another plane entirely, curses and blessings spilling out of their lungs as they lost all control and composure. Each time their hips went down, they bounced up a little faster until they held him at a brutal rhythm. His fingers dug into their hips as he guided them onto him, thumbs pressing into the flesh of their joints.

He felt himself straining again, sharp breaths and strangled growls crying out for release as he kept pushing his own hips up to meet them. He’d initially wanted to take it slow for their first time together, but Harlock was just full of surprises.

And holy shit, he was loving this.

He loved them, their skin against his, the way they looked as they took him in. He watched with an unmistakably heat rising up his body as his cock kept disappearing into them with a slap, only to reappear a second later and go back in just as quick.

In, out, in, out… The moans became faster as they felt them plead like they were about to combust.

“Juli~! JULI~! I- *AH~!* I-*AH~!* FUCK! I’m S-*OHH!~* *Unnf~!* FUCK *Hah~*”

“Come on-*nngh~*… I’m here… I’m right*Unnf~!* Right here~… Ha~Harlock! *Ohhh~* SHIT! OHH~ DARLING! COME ON!”

Their head was tilted almost all the way back as they rested their hands on his thighs to avoid slipping. Shit, they were utterly fucking gorgeous at this angle. He was so close too… So fucking close! He just needed… Just a little… Longer…

He reached a hand down on impulse and pressed a finger up into their clit again.

It took less than a minute after their breath hitched, the pace hitting its crescendo with Harlock crying out into the night.

“OHH~! OHHH~! *AH~* JULI! OHHH~ JULIA-*OHHHHHHHhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhhh~*!”

He felt their grip almost crush his thighs as they reached their climax, shaking the castle as their voice cracked mid-cry, a thousand silent screams spilling out of their throat in high pitched gasps. He could have sworn they saw an element of stray magic bursting from their fingertips as they came, sending a handful of the potted flora in the room exploding into full bloom and filling the room with a powerful heady perfume.

They weren’t far off themselves as they shut their eyes, rapidly thrusting their hips up into them and fueling Harlock’s orgasm as he chased his own.

“Da-*AH~!* Darling! DARLING! *UNNF~!*UCK! H-*AH!* HARLOCK! OHHHH~ GODS ABOVE! *NNGH!* GAH! *H-NNGH!* OH, DARL- *HAH~!* HAR-*Nngh-GAHHHHHHHH~OHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!*”

He slammed up into them as they pushed down hard, the rush sending both their heads spinning as he rutted deeper into them. His hands were bruising as he gripped them tightly, sheathing himself into them tight as he released himself within them. There was a gasp of shock and pleasure from his lover in response to his own guttural rasping as they sat up on him, taking in as much of him as they could.

“OHHHHHHhhhhhMMMMmmmm~ mmhhhmmmm~ Ju-Juliiiii~ Ah~! *Ahhh~* Ohhhhhhhh~!”

He felt both sinful and divine as he heard them moan in delight. He pumped himself into them a few more times before he knew he was spent, gently releasing Harlock as he let his arms fall to his sides, panting heavily and babbling nonsense with his eyes closed. He felt so blessed with such an intense release. No one had made him come quite like that before. He moaned lightly as Harlock came down from the high, neck aching from having thrown it back so hard at the climax and gently moving to lay on him, his cock limply slipping out of them as they slowly brought themselves down to rest their head on his chest.

They lay like that for a moment. It was ungraceful, indelicate… but beautiful. They basked in the shared afterglow, listening to each other’s heartbeats and hearing every exhausted breath as the night breeze cooled them down. Neither had the energy to speak after that, but they both knew that THAT was the most intense, intimate and incredible experience of both of their lives.

Julian’s hand lazily reached up to stroke Harlock’s hair as they traced patterns with their fingers on his chest.

“So… Do you think we woke anyone?” He chuckled, breathless and exhausted from their lovemaking. The question sent Harlock’s face hot and red with sudden embarrassment despite lacking the strength to look up at him.

“Um…” There was the shy sweetheart he knew so well.

He laughed, using all of his remaining strength to pull them up to his side and cuddle them close, resting tender kisses on their forehead, their cheeks, their nose…

“I love you, Harlock.”

“I love you too”

He felt their hand lazily move up to his jaw, gently stroking as they looked at him with loving eyes. At this distance, the lines were still blurry… But they could see him smiling back.

“Regardless…” They were still pretty breathless but his usual tone of “gentlemanly rapscallion” was there all the same. “… Did you enjoy that?”

They chuckled in response. “Of course, I did, Juli. Never felt better~.” They nuzzled into him as their hips slid off his waist and left one leg draped over his body. He shuffled in closer to cuddle them properly as he gently reached up to tug a cream-fur blanket that was tucked into the side of the bed. He couldn’t be arsed with lifting them both under the actual silk bed covers right now… Not when they were so keen to stay for the rest of the night.

“Here…” He softly whispered as he pulled the blanket over the pair of them, kissing their hair as his arm wrapped tightly around their shoulder. Every breath was a blessing to hear as they snuggled into him, savouring the feeling of the soft fur on their bare skin.

They were so beautiful right now.

“Don’t think I’m gonna be going anywhere else tonight, love” He murmured as he settled himself deeper into the cushions, letting Harlock’s head rest just by his neck and below his chin. He heard a curious quiet chuckle come from them as he felt their leg tighten around his waist, pulling them closer to each other.

“Don’t think you are…” They smiled against the hairs on his chest as they brushed their cheek, gently planting a kiss over his heart. “Oho, really?” He laughed, raising an eyebrow and rubbed their shoulder, tracing the Hemlock flower of their tattoo with tentative fingertips.

“Really.” “Perhaps we should try this more often, then?” “Orrr… Perhaps we should get some rest? You were so keen on that earlier.”

He flushed crimson as he remembered the exact circumstances as to how they’d ended up entangled in their deepest passions. He could sense their amusement as they closed their eyes, proceeding to doze off on him. “Ah… Yes, I… Did say it was late, didn’t I?”

“Mmhm~”

“… And that you could join me…? Or was it I that was going to join you…?”

“Julian…?”

“Hm…?”

“Go to sleep.”

And with that he smiled peacefully, laughing quietly to himself as he lay his head back, feeling weightless with his lover drifting off beside him, his hand carding through their hair as he gazed out over the faint glow of magical flora that spilled over the walls and out of the open balcony window. He watched the stars twinkle as the lanterns eventually gave out one by one, leaving them in starlight.

This was happiness, he thought as he drifted off himself with a smile on his face for the first time in what must have been years.

—

Morning broke across Vesuvia with a shining golden light. The dawnlight passed over the land through streets and waking markets, eventually catching the spires of the Palace. With a sprawling glow, it illuminated the balcony of one particular guestroom, a great plume of beautiful flowers crawling up and out of the open doorway. Flowering vines entangled around the pillars and fresh blossoms trailed along the railings and up the walls, originating from the bed within.

The light eventually passed over the occupants, waking only one. Frazzled auburn locks shifted as he took a deep breath of fresh morning air. His body ached as he recalled where he was again, looking to the nest of crow-black hair still fast asleep on him. He smiled, almost thinking he was dreaming until he closed his eyes again, letting the previous night flood back into his mind.

The sound, the taste, the smell of them… Gods, the way they looked as they-

The door creaked open. He froze. Oh fuck…

What greeted him was none other than a figure he did NOT need to see him right here right now in this most exposed state at this very moment. Oh, he would never hear the end of this one…

Portia stood with a tray of small pastries and coffee, mouth agape in pure shock as she rounded the corner to see her gangly, scruffy haired brother lying buck-ass naked with her best mate. Oh, she’d known. She’d known for a long time that these two were together and that they were probably gonna get it on sooner or later but sweet gods above, the look on Ilya’s face was fucking PRICELESS!

“Pasha…”

His voice was quiet in an attempt to not wake Harlock and laced with an element of false threat, cheeks a deep shade of scarlet as he held a finger out to them to desperately say “Don’t. Tell. Anyone.”

OH, WAS SHE GONNA TELL!

She quickly placed the tray on the desk, brushing away a stray petunia, grinning with the intent to thoroughly embarrass the living CRAP out of her brother as they gave him a double thumbs of congratulations and fu-ck-ing LEGGED IT out the door and down the corridor, graciously having the courtesy to at least shut it behind them.

“Pasha…!” He hissed after them, looking in a panic between his sleeping love and the door. With an exasperated sigh, he lay back down, letting his hand fall over his face.

He may have had the most peaceful sleep in years, but sweet hell was he in for it this morning if his sister had anything to do with it.

He sighed as he looked down to Harlock, still sleeping… still smiling. Gods, he was so lucky to be here even if his sister had her hands on quite possibly some of the best gossip in all of Vesuvia.

With a tender kiss to their hair, he gently slipped himself out from under the blanket, quietly tucking it over them as they murmured sweet nothings in their dreams.

He wanted to be with them for the rest of his life. To sleep like that every night, wake up to this every morning… Well, maybe not his sister walking in but that was an anomalous occurrence which he REALLY could have done without. Regardless, he looked around and finally took in the room he was in, noticing that it was now essentially a sprawling botanical garden encompassing the walls and floors.

He laughed as he remembered the stray burst of magic he swore he’d seen, the perfume of flowers that filled the air as they reached their sweet release. Gods, if he’d known…

He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he stood bare and proud with his hands on his hips. Then he remembered that he was also completely naked and much as he’d like for Harlock to wake to them in all their natural glory… He thought against it and salvaged his pants from the floor. He deftly tied his belt then pursued the smell of coffee.

Little more milk than he liked but it was caffeine all the same to him. With a refreshed grin, he took a pastry, tossed it in the air and caught it as he ambled his way to the balcony. He may have been iffy about exhibiting his pride, but he couldn’t give a damn if anyone saw him from the waist up. The warm sun kissed his skin as he looked out over the gardens, coffee in hand as the spring early spring breeze blew through his hair.

He could get used to this.

He looked behind him as he heard a shift. He smirked and turned, leaning with his usual debonaire bravado, both elbows against the railing and his hips pushed forward as the bed-headed figure emerged from the blanket with a stretch and a yawn, patting around for their glasses.

“Morning, love~”

His voice was seductive and suave, covering his earlier embarrassment from the unexpected intrusion. Their response, however, was a half-yawning echo as they rubbed their glasses, squinting in the daylight as they put them back on. It was difficult to avoid admitting out loud how adorable they looked to him right now.

Eventually, they crawled out, setting their glasses straight as they tip-toed around the vines and petals that littered the carpet in search of their dressing gown. They would deal with the bindings later… After last night, they didn’t feel as scared of having them off around their lover.

It was a feeling they weren’t too familiar with, but it was nice.

It was also nice to be able to take two full lungs of air on a morning such as this… Which is when they noticed the perfume… And the flowers.

“What the hell…?”

“Ah…” He toned the sexy down a notch when he realised they weren’t looking at him and shrugged in relation to the flowers.

They gave him a strange look, clearly of someone trying to determine if they were still asleep. “Did you do this?” They questioned with a suspicious look, pointing to the rather extravagant plume of chrysanthemum bursting over the bedside table.

He laughed “No… No, not me.” He smiled, gesturing to Harlock who slowly turned the finger they were pointing at themselves, realisation slowly dawning on them.

“Oh…”

“Last night…”

“Ohh…”

“When we…?”

“Ohhh shit.”

“Funny, you said something like that when it happened.”

He smirked with a brand of mischief only he could pull off as he took a sip of the coffee to stifle his laughter at Harlock’s reddened face. They sighed as they clasped the dressing gown tighter around themselves and walked up to his side, a welcoming arm wrapping around them as they leaned against him.

“You really were spectacular last night though.” He grinned as he kissed the top of their head, passing the coffee to them. “Heh… You weren’t so bad yourself.” They blushed and looked up, giving him cheeky little smirk as they took a sip of the beverage.

“Ha! You wound me, love.” He mocked with a pastry over his heart before gazing across the gardens again.

“Harlock?”

“Mmhm?”

“Remember that night when we were at Pasha’s? After we escaped from the library?”

“Oh yeah, when I disguised you as Asra whilst you were completely hammered and you went up to Nadia and announced yourself as The Majulian?”

The dry tone in their voice and the smirk on their lips left no margin of forgetfulness. THAT was a vivid memory, indeed.

“Heh… yeah… Besides that.”

He rubbed their shoulder and pulled them close as he looked over the gardens, the fields beyond the walls, the mountains and ocean beyond them in the distance all the way out to the horizon ahead, the sun shining down upon all of it.

“Remember when you told me… I deserved happiness?”

“Yes… And you didn’t believe me?”

“Well… Yeah, I suppose… But there was a lot of things I didn’t believe back then…”

He sighed, a note of sadness in his heart for the man he used to be.

“But when I think about it… Is… Is this what you meant?” He swayed out his hand in a grand arc, spilling pastry crumbs across the garden and causing a flurry of doves to fly down across the scene in front of them.

Not intentional, but effective.

“All this… This and you and everything and…!”

“Julian.”

They stopped before they could accidentally perform the romantic monologue they’d spent less than 5 seconds rehearsing as Harlock slipped a hand on his shoulder, gave him the warmest, most loving smile and tugged him down to kiss him.

He shut his eyes in bliss as they held each other in affection more than lust, and gratefully ran his hand through their soft ebony hair. When they drew apart, they were still smiling up at him.

“You deserve happiness, Julian. You always have, like it or not… And I made that promise last night that I’d be by your side because I want to be there for you. That day we faced down the Devil, the day you told me you loved me…”

“Which I do.”

“I know… But I want you to know that I love you, Julian Devorak. I love you as you are… Even if you are literally just your pants right now.”

There was a chuckle between them as he gave his winning smirk, dipping in for another kiss. When he pulled away, he gently brushed the hair from their face, a finger tracing down their chin. “And that night… I meant every word. Come what may…I love you”

“And I, you.”

They smiled, stole another peck on the lips before moving away.

“Come on, then. Nadia will probably be waiting for us in the dining hall for a proper breakfast unless you want to sneak out to the Raven again.”

He laughed nervously as they started walking off. He was utterly fucked if he was facing Nadia right now. Pasha had told them already, them and half the servants by now. His cheeks went beetroot as he tried to talk his way out of this.

“Ah, yeah… heh… ‘bout that… um”

“Hm?”

Oh shit, was he fucked. And not like last night.

“Nadia! They… They said you have the day off… last night… soooooo…”

“Julian.”

He forgot they could read him like an open book.

They turned to him, face neutral. The face of knowing he’d fucked up bad.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing…?”

They stared him down, clearly unimpressed at his faux innocence.

What followed was a flurry of clothes as they hurriedly dressed in a panic after they learned the truth. They burst into the dining hall to a waiting Nadia and a smirking Portia, one calmly drinking their morning coffee and vaguely surprised at their hurried arrival as the other hiding their face behind a serving dish in delight.

“OH, MY GODS PORTIA I AM SO SORRY!”

Harlock began to spout a wild array of excuses to both the Countess and her handmaiden as Julian trotted up behind them like a truant schoolboy. The discussion was wild with twists, turns, intrigue, romance (obviously) and a dash of urgency of the apologetic nature.

There was a brief moment of silence once they finished, Portia still giggling behind the dish as Nadia blinked in surprise.

“Is that all?”

“Well, there was a lot more than that but I figured it best to leave out the details.” They gasped as they finally caught their breath. Then it struck them. “You don’t sound very surprised…?”

“Well, I had not dared to question your more intimate relations with Dr Devorak but it appears we are all put at in the knowledge that our suspicions were well founded.”

They gave a shocked look to the Countess, then to Portia who was still stifling the gleeful giggles.

“You mean…?”

“I hadn’t told them yet.”

There was silence, then realisation… Then the sound of a 6ft tall man backing his way the fuck out of there, giving his sister a desperate death glare before turning tail and running like he was headed straight for the gallows once again.

Harlock breathed in deep, composed themselves and in the most polite voice they could muster, “Countess, Portia… Please excuse me whilst I go and murder your brother.”

And with that they ran after him, screaming bloody murder after him whilst Nadia smiled cheerfully into her coffee.

“Well, that was entertaining…”

“Yes, Milady. Very.”

“So… What was the bet again?”

“25 silver pieces.”

“Good good… You win, then. So… When do you think the wedding will be announced?”

“Ooh, give it a fortnight or two. Tops.”

“10 Gold says a week.”

“You’re on, Milady.”

##  **~ FIN ~**


End file.
